The invention relates to a mounting for an aiming telescope, in particular for small arms, with a supporting mechanism which can be mounted on a weapon, and with a carrying mechanism which can be mounted on the aiming telescope and which can be attached to the supporting mechanism, wherein the supporting and the carrying mechanisms exhibit one pair each of engaging elements that are spaced apart.
Such an aiming telescope mounting can be inferred, for example, from the DE-Gbm 70 38 599 or DE-Gbm 83 12 673. Both of these aiming telescope mountings exhibit one holding mechanism that can be rotated on the front and one holding mechanism that can be locked on the rear. Each of the holding mechanisms comprises two engaging elements that are individually mounted.
To mount the aiming telescope on the weapon, the front engaging element of the aiming telescope is slid on the front engaging element of the weapon and rotated into the working position, whereby the rear engaging element of the aiming telescope is swung into the undercut groove of the rear engaging element of the weapon. A rotatable bolt provided in the holding mechanism fixes the working position. For the mounting according to the DE-Gbm 70 38 599 there is also a second rotatable bolt, which serves to adjust the engaging element in the groove and thus adjust the aiming telescope.
The engaging elements of these mountings represent single elements which are mounted on the weapon or on the aiming telescope, whereby the telescope and/or the weapon make the connection between the engaging elements of each pair. Therefore the space between the engaging elements can vary widely, due to temperature influences, so that the adjustment suffers.